saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duels (Neji)
are authorized Player versus Player (PvP) fights that can take place even in safe areas and will not change a player cursor from green to orange by killing the opponent. Known games that have duels are « », «Spell Blade Online», and «Project Alicization». Procedure To make a duel a player must send a request to another player. The latter must accept the request, and is then given the right to decide the type of the duel. At the beginning of the duel, the player will have sixty seconds to prepare for the duel. Once the duel begins, the Area effect is lifted from the two duelists. If the victory condition for the duel is not met within the time limit, the victor is chosen based on who had more Hit Points (HP) remaining at the end of the duel; however, the Hit Points are rounded in increments of five, thus minor differences in Hit Points will result in a draw. After a duel is concluded, a window indicating the winner will appear between the participants if they are within ten meters of each other. If the participants are farther apart at the end of a duel, then two windows will appear at the closest point to both the winner and loser separately. Project Alicization As there is no menu, duels that are conducted within the world of Aunkai of Project Alicization are quite different from the duels conducted in other MMOs. To conduct a duel here, an Artificial Fluctlight of high authority within the world must use the Sacred Art of «'System Call: Generate Versus Battle'» to summon a menu-like window to which the two duelists will be able to choose between First Strike Mode and Half Loss Mode. Once the duel settings are decided upon, the command «'System Call: Commence Versus Battle'» is used to activate the duel sequence. Since there is no system assist, the battle is kept in check by a referee who constantly keeps the «Brightway Window» open to check the «Life» of both contestants. It is the referee who judges the duel's end. Types of Duel In Sword Art Online and Spell Blade Online, three types of duels exist: *'Total Loss Mode': Rarely used in Sword Art Online, since it will only stop when a player's Hit Points reach zero, which results in permanent death for the loser. This is the type of duel that is used for . *'Half Loss Mode': The winner is promptly chosen after the other player loses half of their hit points. Rarely used in Sword Art Online, as a critical hit could reduce someone's Hit Points to the danger zone. *'First Strike Mode': The most common type of duel in Sword Art Online. The winner is decided by whoever lands the first clean hit or whittle the opponent's HP to half. Known Duels } | align="center"|09:10, October 18th, 2024 | align="center"|Kirito wins | align="center"|Challenger - Kuradeel Duel Type - First Strike | align="center"|The duel's existence is only mentioned by Asuna during their breakfast discussion with her friends prior to their meeting with Heathcliff on October 19th. |- | align="center"|Kirin versus Kirito | align="center"|11:05, October 19th, 2024 | align="center"|Kirin wins | align="center"|Challenger - Kirito Duel Type - Half Loss | align="center"|Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 3 |- | align="center"|Kirin versus Kuradeel | align="center"|October 23rd, 2024 | align="center"|Kirin wins | align="center"|Challenger - Kirin Duel Type - Total Loss | align="center"|Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 3 Part 2 |- | align="center"|Kirito versus | align="center"|November 7th, 2024 | align="center"|Heathcliff wins | align="center"|Challenger - Kirito Duel Type - Total Loss | align="center"|Volume 1, The Passing of the Torch, Chapter 7 Part 1 |- |} Notes References Category:Non-Canon Category:Terminology (Alternative Spell Blade Online) Category:Universe and Terminology (Alternative Spell Blade Online) Category:Events (Alternative Spell Blade Online) Category:Game Mechanics (Alternative Spell Blade Online)